


Ésta vida, la anterior y las siguientes.

by frozenyogurt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben llevaba escapando durante toda su vida. Durante ésta, la anterior y las que todavía no conseguía recordar. Huir a toda prisa, mirando siempre sobre su hombro y durmiendo cerca a la salida de emergencia más próxima.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ésta vida, la anterior y las siguientes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Encontré esto en el baúl de los recuerdos, y como todo Aredian/Balinor que se precie, dedicado a Alicia c:!

Ben llevaba escapando durante toda su vida. Durante ésta, la anterior y las que todavía no conseguía recordar. Huir a toda prisa, mirando siempre sobre su hombro y durmiendo cerca a la salida de emergencia más próxima. 

  
  
—Estarás seguro por unos días—

  
  
—Lo siento, no debí meterte en esto otra vez…—

  
  
—No seas ridículo. ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?—

  
  
La pregunta de Nina bien podía ser un reclamo, pero ella dibujó en sus labios una tenue sonrisa. 

  
  
—¿Cómo es que él no ha dado contigo?— 

  
  
La carcajada de Nina resonó en el cuarto diminuto, y así, con la poca luz de la ventana, Ben reconoció sin problemas la risa de Nimueh. 

  
  
—Sigo siendo más lista que un cazador de brujas cualquiera, Ben. Tú en cambio, tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás… dejaste la prudencia en una cueva de Camelot…—  
  
Descansó tres días en el escondite que le proporcionó Nina y después partió rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Despedirse de Nina no resultó tan fácil, y eso que ambos habían vivido la misma historia varias veces. Desde que la encontró nuevamente, en un bar perdido de Londres, bastó una sola mirada para sentirse atrapado en la corte de Camelot otra vez. 

  
En aquel primer encuentro, le hubiese gustado decirle que había aprendido de sus errores pasados, pero su historia parecía repetirse a tal punto que resultaba hilarante. Lo que comenzó como una simple ronda de apuestas y una forma rápida de obtener dinero para ayudar a sus padres, terminó en una escapada para salvar su vida. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de huir a toda prisa, dejando una vida atrás y sin ninguna posibilidad de salvación, sólo que esta vez no tenía a ningún Rey a quién culpar más que a él mismo. 

  
Huyó en su moto a toda velocidad, con las primeras luces del alba. No era una huida tan poética como escapar sobre el lomo de un majestuoso dragón, pero por el momento tendría que servir si no quería acabar en una zanja o peor, poner en peligro a los pocos seres queridos que todavía le quedaban. Parecía como si huir siempre fuera la mejor solución a corto plazo, la vida nunca le dejaba otra opción. 

  
Condujo prácticamente sin parar durante tres días, hasta llegar a las afueras de Northampton, donde pagó por adelantado dos noches en un pequeño motel en el centro. El espacio resultaba reducido si se miraba en perspectiva, con lo justo cabía una cama y un pequeño televisor, pero era mucho mejor que vivir recluido en una cueva durante años. Le tomó un par de años darse cuenta que su miedo a los ascensores e incomodidad a la oscuridad quizás eran una especie de secuela de su vida pasada. 

  
La primera noche se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad, gozar un poco de su vida nocturna y relajarse durante algunas horas. La camarera del bar era rubia, tenía largas pestañas y estuvo mandando señales durante casi todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, pero Ben procuró hacerse el desentendido.

 

La última vez que hizo caso a una mujer mientras estaba huyendo no le fue demasiado bien, y al menos en eso sí que aprendió la lección. Hunith había sido un bonito consuelo, pero ahora no era más que una vaga ilusión en recuerdos borrosos, que no le traían más que angustia. Sin embargo esperaba que ella también hubiera tenido una segunda oportunidad (Nina no le gustaba llamarlo así, pero dejaba que Ben se expresara como quisiera) y que ahora fuera feliz, nadie más que ella se lo merecía.

  
La segunda noche recibió un mensaje de Nina justo cuando regresaba al motel. En unas pocas palabras le mandaba saludos (muy a su manera) y le pedía que se estuviera con cuidado. Cuando abrió la puerta y divisó la silueta sentada al borde de su cama, odió que Nina siguiera teniendo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, siempre tenía que prestar atención a todo lo que ella le decía. 

  
—Fuiste más fácil de encontrar de lo que imaginé…— 

  
  
Ajustó la puerta y permaneció en su sitio, estudiando cuidadosamente al hombre que estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras trataba de maquinar una forma de escapar de allí. La moto estaba en los estacionamientos del motel, que quedaban tan sólo a pocos metros de donde él estaba, no le tomaría más que algunos segundos si corría a toda prisa. 

  
—Me miras como quien ve un fantasma. ¿Es que ya no me recuerdas?—

  
A Ben le gustaría decir que efectivamente, no lo recuerda, que nunca antes lo ha visto, sin embargo estaría mintiendo. Por supuesto que lo recuerda, no los detalles de su rostro, como le pasó con Nina, pero la postura y aquella sonrisa resultando inconfundibles. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, sabiendo que la situación no podía empeorar todavía más. Apretó los labios, tragando en seco mientras trataba de pensar con claridad, más allá del pánico que intentaba apoderarse de él. 

  
—Aredian…—  


Él sonrió, reconociendo el nombre, y Ben supo que no había escapatoria. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas precisamente a él? De todas las personas de su vida pasada, tenía que encontrarse a Aredian. Que además parecía disfrutar del morbo de perseguir personas, ¿qué precio tendría su cabeza? En antaño eran centenares de monedas de oro, ahora con la inflación seguramente el precio era desorbitante. 

  
—Respondo a Adam en estas épocas, aunque hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre…— comentó sin moverse de su sitio ni perder aquella sonrisa que empezaba a ponerlo de los nervios.

  
  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

  
  
Si la sonrisa no ayudaba, la carcajada a continuación le produjo escalofríos, pero se mantuvo sereno, o al menos lo intentó, sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza.

 

Si la sonrisa no ayudaba, la carcajada a continuación le produjo escalofríos, pero se mantuvo sereno, o al menos lo intentó, sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza. 

  
—¿Sabes? Cuando era niño, mi madre siempre pensó que era una especie de genio. Que tenía una inteligencia privilegiada y que conseguiría grandes cosas. Nunca le dije que todos los conocimientos que parecía aprender tan fácilmente, en realidad ya los sabía, gracias a mis sueños…— comentó con voz queda, rascándose la barbilla como si contase con todo el tiempo del mundo. 

 

Tiempo. Aquello que le faltaba a Ben en estos momentos. ¿Si probaba a convocar un dragón en este instante sería una medida demasiado desesperada? Probablemente sí, además de una señal inequívoca que había perdido la cabeza. Una zanja o el manicomio, ninguno de los futuros resultaba demasiado prometedor. 

  
—¿No tenías tú sueños, Ben?— preguntó con sorna, poniéndose en pie y moviéndose a sus anchas por la habitación.

  
  
—No siempre, algunos eran pesadillas…— respondió en igual tono, con la mandíbula tensa y pensando si era el mejor momento para probar la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo. Se repetía que era por ‘seguridad’, pero hasta ahora nunca había sentido la necesidad de utilizarla. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, necesitaba saber por qué demonios estaba allí y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Estaba claro que no pretendía tomar el té y charlar sobre las memorias de Camelot.

  
—¿Tan mala impresión te llevaste de mí?— Adam sonrió, dando un par de pasos al frente y acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde él estaba. Si daba un paso más, Ben estaba seguro que no iba a quedarse sólo observando.

  
—¿Es esa una pregunta trampa?— respondió su pregunta con otra, una manera fácil de ganar algo de tiempo mientras decidía qué hacer. ¿Y si Adam también estaba armado? No podía subestimarlo, eso podía ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, así que permaneció en guardia observando sus movimientos.

 

Adam le miraba fijamente y estaba sonriendo, había algo en su mirada que seguía helándole la sangre. Por eso cuando él se acercó todavía más, permaneció estático, pues seguía habiendo algo en él que le producía temor, por más doloroso que resultara admitirlo. Ben contuvo la respiración, apretando los puños y deseó hacer algo, moverse lo suficiente para encajarle un golpe en la mandíbula.

  
—¿No lo extrañas ni siquiera un poco, Ben?— por alguna razón, su nombre sonaba de una manera peculiar con su tono de voz, casi como si no le perteneciese— ahora tenemos vidas mundanas, sin nada realmente fuera de lo común, cuando en otra época la sola mención de nuestro nombre causaba impresión a cualquiera…—

  
Ben lo recuerda, por supuesto que sí, pero cuando la mitad de tus recuerdos eran acerca de una fría cueva escondiéndote para no perder tu vida, mirar al pasado no resultaba para nada alentador. Sólo en una ocasión, en una de sus interminables pláticas con Nina, admitiría que sí lo echaba un poco de menos. Una vida miserable contra un pasado con retazos de gloria. 

—Juguemos un poco, Ben, por los viejos tiempos…— Adam estaba ya demasiado cerca antes que él pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Estaba demasiado distraído con sus frases de la grandeza pasada como para darse cuenta que entre ambos ya no hay atisbo de espacio personal. No pudo hacer más que contener la respiración, porque sabe que a sus espaldas sólo queda la pared y no hay sitio dónde esconderse. ¿Cómo permitió que las cosas llegaran a este punto?

  
—No sé si te enteraste, pero los juegos de azar no me han llevado a nada bueno…— susurró, tratando de mantenerse altivo, pero resultaba difícil mantenerse impasible cuando la mirada de Adam era tan penetrante, en eso no había cambiado ni un ápice. Él volvió a reír, como si toda esta puesta en escena no fuera más que una broma. Le tomó con suavidad por el cuello de la camisa, y Ben le mantuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo.  _¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a él?_

 

Adam susurró la propuesta en su oído, su aliento rozándole el cuello y erizándole la piel. Escuchó claramente cuando le dijo que este juego no había más que comenzado, que le daría un par de días de ventaja antes de poner el reloj en cero otra vez. Ben se quedó estático, con escalofríos recorriendo su espalda y escuchando como él se iba, cerrando la puerta con gran estruendo, o quizás el sonido parecía más fuerte producto de su imaginación. 

 

Sentía la boca seca, y se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar de un momento a otro. Miró su teléfono, dudando durante unos instantes si llamar a Nina pero aquella ilusión se desvaneció casi enseguida, cuando dejó caer con fuerza el aparato al suelo, esperando que se rompiese y así evitar de nuevo la tentación de pedir ayuda e involucrar a más gente este asunto.

 

Porque su vida se repetía, una y otra vez. Ésta, la anterior a ésta y las que aún no conseguía recordar.


End file.
